


An Aural Fixation

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aural Kink, Blow Jobs, Healer Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healer Harry Potter has a thing for people’s voices. Anyone’s but Draco Malfoy’s, that is. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aural Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**['That Picture'](http://alekina.tumblr.com/post/110998951140/he-wants-to-laugh-at-the-irony-he-really-does-as) is a work of and belongs to [alekina](http://alekina.tumblr.com/). Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : Dear Dig, this was such a fun prompt to work with! I hope you like it, despite the fact that it probably wasn’t quite what you were expecting. Thanks to susannah_wilde for the speedy beta as well.

_I require your help. Come to Malfoy Manor Friday, midnight. Come alone and don’t be seen._

Harry stared down at the note in his hand as he waited for the guard to wander past his hiding spot. He had a fairly good idea of who had sent the note, but why the hell they had sent it to him of all people was beyond him. Hermione had told him it was because he had been the leader of the resistance, but Harry remained unconvinced. Ron had insisted that he not go, stating that whoever it was would just have to suffer for being ‘an arrogant twat who chose the wrong side’. Harry had the feeling that that statement had been fairly directed, but had chosen not to push the issue. His wand fell into his hand with a small flick of his wrist as the guard passed safely.

Skirting out from behind the bush, he bent low and made his way quickly across the immaculate lawn of Malfoy Manor. His target was the servant’s entrance to the basement a few meters in front of him, just as the note instructed him. If he could make it there, his mystery note writer would be revealed, he would be able to turn down whatever they offered and then he would leave. By force, if necessary.

The basement of Malfoy Manor was just as cold and dreary as Harry remembered it being. The only difference, however, was that one end was now brightly lit with lanterns. Harry straightened up when no one shot any curses at him and moved over into a pool of light, announcing his arrival to anyone who cared to look.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, so good to see you.” Narcissa Malfoy glided over towards him, a small smile on her face. “You got my note then?”

It wasn’t really a question, but Harry nodded anyway. “I need to know what is going on and why I have to be here under these circumstances, Mrs. Malfoy. You and your family were all acquitted of any crimes during the war, so I don’t see why I have to sneak around like that war is still going on.”

“Straight to the point, as always. So be it. Follow me, please.”

Harry trailed after Narcissa, his long black cloak fluttering behind him. Since he had been told to not be seen, he had dressed accordingly: in all black. Ron had laughed at him and Hermione had rolled her eyes, but Harry quite liked the look. He was dragged out of his thoughts when a pained groan reached his ears.

“Who is that?”

They stopped just outside a door and Narcissa turned to face him. He could still hear the moans and he glanced around, wondering why she didn’t appear worried.

“Behind this door is the reason you were called here. I have followed your progress after the war very carefully in the hope that one day you would be able to help me with this problem. Now that it has gotten as bad as it has, I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to help.”

With that little speech, Narcissa reached behind her and opened the door. The volume of the moans increased as Harry entered behind her. They now held a vaguely familiar tone, causing a shiver of worry and unwanted lust to creep down Harry’s spine. Sure enough, when Narcissa stepped aside, it was to reveal Draco spread out on a bed, writhing and groaning in obvious pain.

“I know you are the only one to have had any success in the removal of Dark Marks and I am afraid that this one is rather urgent.”

Harry held his breath as he stepped closer, fearing what he would find. Reaching out to turn Malfoy’s arm to face him, Harry let out that breath in a whoosh. The Mark itself was writhing almost as much as Malfoy was, but the movement wasn’t what had Harry worried: the edges of the mark were raw, almost as if Malfoy had been scratching at them. It looked infected at the very least.

“Have you been using anything on it?” He ran a hand over the top of it, testing the temperature changes to see if it was infected.

“An old Black family cleansing ritual.”

Harry straightened and turned to face her. “What?”

“A cleansing ritual. It removes any traces of Dark magic from the body, leaving the caster pure and untainted. Unfortunately, in his current condition, Draco cannot cast it anymore, which is why he is in this state.”

Harry only just resisted rolling his eyes. That response had cleared any thoughts he had had of Narcissa being the sensible Malfoy from his mind fairly quickly.

“I can Heal the infection tonight and come back to remove the Mark tomorrow.” He waited for a response, but none came. “Mrs. Malfoy?”

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, dear, but would it be possible for you to stay here with Draco until the Mark is gone? We can pay you any amount you would like. I would like for Draco to have around-the-clock care. We also don’t want this becoming public and if you are seen entering and exiting the Manor at all hours, who knows what rumours that would start.”

Harry stared at her for longer than he knew was polite. 24-hour care. With Draco Malfoy as the patient. He had to wonder how long the stint in Azkaban would be for murdering a former Death Eater and his mother. He blinked when Narcissa cleared her throat delicately.

“Sorry, I, er...” He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “Sure, I guess. We can discuss payment after I get him Healed and on his feet again.”

After a quick exchange of the apparently required niceties, Narcissa left Harry alone with Draco. He stood beside the bed, staring down at him in shock. No one else had left the Mark this long after it had begun to malfunction. A reluctance to try to get seen in the public health system he could understand, but this was really ridiculous. Waving his wand over Malfoy’s prone form again, Harry cast a diagnosis charm, needing to know if the infection was the only thing he had to deal with. Thankfully, it seemed that other than the infection, Malfoy was perfectly healthy. Harry set to work Healing it, concentrating hard so he could get it all.

“Mmm... Please... Yes...”

Harry almost dropped his wand when Malfoy began to moan again. He couldn’t tell if it was a fever dream or a nightmare, but what he did know was that he shouldn’t – and definitely didn’t – care. He didn’t want Malfoy and the sound of his voice did absolutely nothing for him, especially when he was moaning like a whore in heat. This was a payday, nothing more. As Hermione insisted on telling him, he had a ‘saving people thing’, which is why he had become a Healer to begin with.

“Please...”

Harry huffed out a frustrated breath as he finished Healing the infection. Malfoy should wake up clearheaded and his usual cheerful self in the morning. Turning away from the sounds of Malfoy’s groaning, Harry tried to block it out as best as possible. He fell into the provided bed and was asleep fast.

*~*

_“Please... Mmm...”_

_Harry bit down on Malfoy’s collarbone, eliciting more of the delicious groans from him. “Please what, Malfoy?”_

_He smiled when the only response he got was another set of deep, guttural moans. This was how he liked Malfoy, not the usual snarky, sarcastic git he was. When he was squirming beneath him, Harry could almost forget that they didn’t actually like each other._

_“Gods, please... Please...”_

“Potter!”

Harry sat up with an undignified snort and nearly fell out of bed. Draco Malfoy – star of his latest almost-sex dream – was standing in front of him, his wand pointed directly at his chest. Malfoy was already dressed for the day in form-fitting black trousers, a blue silk shirt and a dark vest shot through with silver. His wand hand was steady, but Harry could see the tremble in his left arm.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your mother requested I come. She wants me to remove your Mark.” Harry figured the direct truth was the best way to go when faced with a wand pointing at him. “Lower your wand.”

“You’re going to remove my Mark?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“It was you who cured the infection too, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Malfoy seemed to consider this for a few seconds. “Alright.”

“‘Alright’? That’s it?”

“If Mother trusts you to do this – and that is the only way you could have found your way in here – then so do I.”

Harry shook his head again when Malfoy turned from him. He stood and sent off notes to everyone who needed to know where he was and why before refocussing on Malfoy, who was glaring at him from across the room.

“I was under the impression that for you to be able to remove my Mark, you actually had to be paying attention to me, at least.”

Harry stared in disbelief for a few seconds. Trust Malfoy to be needy. He shook his head, clearing his mind of anything even remotely approaching thoughts of Draco Malfoy in any kind of relationship. That was definitely not what he wanted to be thinking about when faced with the prospect of being stuck with the man for the next 24 hours. Stepping closer to him, Harry offered up a small smile.

“May I see it, please?” This time he did roll his eyes as Malfoy raised an eyebrow and leered at him before holding his left arm out. “I’m a professional, Malfoy, not some rent boy you’ve hired.”

A quick examination of the Mark told him that the infection had cleared completely and that it was safe to continue with the removal of the Mark. Grasping hold of Malfoy’s arm below the elbow, Harry glanced up into his eyes.

“I need you to tell me if it’s too painful so I can stop or slow down.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child, Potter; I think I can stand a little bit of pain.”

Harry’s Healer training warred with his desire to actually inflict pain on the git, but it won out in the end. “I am trained to not hurt you, Malfoy, no matter how much I may want to. Say you’ll tell me or we can’t continue.”

“Fine,” Malfoy sighed. “I promise to tell you if it gets too painful.”

Harry figured it would have to do. Standing in front of Malfoy, he focussed solely on the Mark in front of him and casting the spell that would remove it. Thankfully, he had memorised the spell a while ago when he had to focus much of his attention on not being cursed by the Azkaban prisoners he was removing the Marks from. If he had not, then he was fairly certain that he would have stopped in complete shock when Malfoy let out a deep groan a few minutes into the spell. Not that he was affected at all, not in _that_ way: he was just surprised, that’s all.

“Malfoy?”

“You may have been right about the pain, Potter.”

The words were a deep growl that had funny things happening in Harry’s stomach. He frowned and ignored it.

“Make sure to tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Malfoy’s only response was a deep growl and Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds. He did not want to be feeling ‘funny things’ for Draco Malfoy. He had gotten rid of that little crush during the war and it was definitely not coming back, not if he had any say in it. He focussed on the Mark again, reciting the next line, but was distracted by another growl, this one accompanied by what sounded like a small whimper at the end.

“Malfoy...” Harry put as much warning into the word as he could.

“Don’t stop.”

Sweet Merlin, but that was hot... No, no it wasn’t because it was Draco Malfoy, the stupid git.

“Don’t stop, Potter... Don’t stop.”

He knew it was hurting; all of the removals had so far. Why Malfoy had to be having the reaction to it that he was, though, was beyond Harry. Lust swirled in his stomach when Malfoy groaned.

“What... What’s happening?”

Distracted as he was, Harry had missed the strange reaction the Mark itself was having to the removal process. He glanced down to see something begin to slither. Reacting on instinct when he heard Malfoy gasp in pain again, he let go of his elbow and placed his left hand on the back of Malfoy’s head, turning him away from the sight. Watching enraptured as a small, smoky snake slithered out of one of the eye sockets of the Mark, Harry was unprepared for what happened next.

_“This one is ours.”_

Harry nearly dropped his wand again in shock. The words had been hissed in Parseltongue, which he had thought he couldn’t understand any longer with Voldemort gone. Although, he reconsidered, it wasn’t like he had anyone to practice with.

_“This one is ours.”_

A second snake slithered out to join the first, then a third. Soon a whole den of snakes was slithering up and out of the eye sockets of the Dark Mark, hissing at Harry as he continued to mutter the words of the spell. The final part of the spell was nearing and Harry had to wonder what would happen when he reached it.

 _“Leave him,”_ he hissed at the snakes. One of them slithered up towards Harry’s face, weaving in a strange dance. _“Leave him, or die. I defeated your master and I_ will _defeat you.”_

_“We have no master. This one is ours.”_

“Potter... Gods, I – I can’t hold much longer... Hurry up...”

Harry’s jaw clenched as another jolt of lust shot through him at the rough sound of Malfoy’s voice. “Stay with me, Malfoy, I’m nearly done.”

Frustration at himself crept up Harry’s spine when the lust didn’t abate. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Malfoy was now almost moaning with each breath. He refocussed his attention.

_“Leave him, or I will let the spell take you with it.”_

_“He is ours. He goes with us.”_

Panic clammed Harry’s skin at that last declaration, but he had to figure that everything would work out. He jabbed his wand into the very heart of the seething mass of snakes and recited the last line of the spell loud and clear. A green mist swirled up and around the two of them, pooling at their feet and sending sparks out of Harry’s wand. The snakes hissed, screaming curses at him and Malfoy groaned again, but Harry ignored it all. He was going to win this, he was going to beat it all, despite his distraction and despite his body’s reaction to the sounds Malfoy was making. The green mist swirled up one last time, over Malfoy’s arm and up Harry’s wand. When it dissipated, it had taken the smoky snakes with it and the Mark was gone.

“Potter...”

Harry moved quickly, catching Malfoy as he collapsed. As drained as he was, the only thing he could manage to do was drag them both over to Malfoy’s bed and collapse down into it. He fell asleep with Malfoy next to him.

*~*

_“Don’t stop, Potter... Gods... Don’t stop...”_

_Harry panted as he thrust in hard. There was something about hearing Malfoy’s voice that got him going so quickly he could barely breathe and right at that moment, it was the best feeling in the world. If only he could keep the git talking._

_“Fuck, Potter, yes... Don’t stop... Don’t stop... I – I...”_

“Potter!”

Harry was jolted out of the dream by Malfoy yelling into his ear. He groaned and threw himself back down against the pillows, making sure that his cloak covered the evidence of what he had been dreaming about.

“Either fuck me or get out of my bed.”

Harry’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“One time only offer, Potter: fuck me now or lose your chance forever.”

Harry’s mind warred with his libido. He needed satisfaction; that he was certain of. Whether he wanted Malfoy, however, was another question altogether. Glancing over at him seemed to kill a little bit of the lust, so Harry came to a snap decision.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll blow you, but you have to keep talking through it.”

Malfoy was silent for a few seconds. “That is some kind of fucked up you have going on there, Potter.”

“Is that a yes?”

“... Yes.”

Harry had to resist the grin that threatened as he moved down the bed. When he turned around, Malfoy was just sitting back down after removing the black trousers. He was already hard, making Harry wonder how long Malfoy had tried to wake him for. Harry made quick work of his own trousers before conjuring some magical lube and stroking his hand along his length.

“Hmm, you’re bigger than I expected, Potter.” Malfoy smirked when Harry raised an eyebrow. “There goes Pansy’s theory that all that hero stuff was to make up for a severe lack elsewhere.”

Despite the fact that the words were nasty, Malfoy’s voice was doing something to Harry that he hadn’t managed to find anywhere else. “Keep talking.”

He leant over, lying on his stomach with his hips raised. This was something he had never expected to be doing, but if it got him off without having to touch Malfoy anywhere unneeded, then it would have to do. He licked a stripe up Malfoy’s cock, earning himself a deep groan.

“Don’t waste time on foreplay, Potter; I need to come.”

Obeying mindlessly as pleasure shot through him, Harry swallowed Malfoy whole. He raised his hips higher so he could stroke faster as he continued, listening to the moans and half-words Malfoy was managing. He knew from past partners that he was quite good at this and Malfoy seemed to agree.

“Fuck... Potter... don’t – don’t stop... Uhh... I – I need... Fuck, Potter...”

Harry’s hand sped along his own cock, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Sucking harder, he tried to make Malfoy come before him so he could just enjoy his own orgasm. It wasn’t until he used his free hand to press against Malfoy’s perineum that anything happened, though.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ”

Harry swallowed rapidly as Malfoy came down his throat. The series of moans and grunts that Malfoy gave was more than enough for Harry and he let go as soon as Malfoy had nothing left to give. He ground his hips forward, thrusting in small jerks as he coated Malfoy’s bed with a small puddle of cum. He was left panting and completely satisfied, lying face down on Malfoy’s bed.

“Do you give each of your private patients this kind of service, Potter?”

Malfoy’s voice was rough and Harry groaned in response: he didn’t need any more stimulation at the moment. “No,” he panted. “Just the ones who won’t shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. You may leave them here or over at [Livejournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/89467.html).


End file.
